Hiding Him, For Me
by Inu-Bang
Summary: Ed surprisingly shows up at Roy’s house frantically running around his house and shutting everything. What is Ed doing? And what is Ed hiding from, or keeping to himself? Read and find out Roy X ED Yaoi
1. Suprise Visit

Hiding Out 

Ed surprisingly shows up at Roy's house frantically running around his house and shutting everything. What is Ed doing? And what is Ed hiding from, or keeping to himself? (Read and find out) Roy X ED Yaoi

Edward ran threw the streets of central in the pitch-black stormy night. His legs ached with every step. His breath became haggard with every intake he took. He didn't know where he was going. He just had to get away from that man. His real arm was screaming in pain from wailing back and forth as he ran down the street. Running down the street he saw a few rats scurry off into the drains near the sidewalk to avoid the rain. He just stared at them as he ran not knowing why, but he brushed it off as he continued to run.

His eyes scanned the area where he was, it looked like he was in a different neighborhood far away from HQ. As his hood covered his face only able to see his nose and his bangs. He scanned the area while standing in the middle of the damp road, where fresh rain was falling from the sky violently. He looked at the row houses and noticed all of the lights were off except for one.

Thank god, I don't even know why im resorting to you, but it feels right and I have no choice. 

He ran over to the house and stood on the porch and just stood there watching the door hoping that it would open on its own.

Oh well here it goes 

He pulled his hood forward keeping it secure. With one hand he gripped his jacket closed by his chest and banged on the door as loud as her could.

_With Roy_

Steam rose from the teapot as he warmed up his water form the kitchen. He always liked a nice warm cup of tea during a stormy after completing his paper work from the office. He got comfortable with his reading glasses on and grabbing a suspenseful horror novel. He grabbed his thin white blanket and curled up in the corner of his couch and sipped his tea in one hand, and in the other his book. Its seemed nothing could ruin his evening.

BANG, BANG, BANG 

His door rumbled his floor with the intense pounding on it , the sudden noise caused him to jump in fright and throw his cup in the air. His book when flying the other way as he tried to grab his cup before

Crash 

It hit the floor and shattered.

"Mustang I know your there open up now!" He knew that voice anywhere. It was Edward. He glared angrily at the door

_What could he want at this time? _

Roy thought he almost didn't want to open the door, but then he looked out his window and noticed how bad it was raining. He got up from the couch and walked over to his door and opened it.

"What do you wan. H-hey!" Roy was pushed out of his way and Edward ran into his house with out a welcome and starting running around closing everything in sight. Curtains blocking windows, and doors leading to outside.

"Fullmetal, Edw- Ed calm down and what the hell is going on! And why are you in my house, and how did you get my address?" He asked these series of question asking wondering what was going on and he wanted answers.

" Ok what Im about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else alright or I will kill haul your ass! Second im hiding, and third I read it on one of your letters in your office while you were away" Roy was shocked about what Ed said to him all at once.

"W-what you read my letters?! Those were personally Fullmetal you had no right" Roy was cut off.

"Oh please it was only from a girl named Cindy, besides that's not the point right now"

"Than what is? I want and explanation now!" Roy stared at Ed as his red jacket covered his entire body and his head only being able to see his nose and bangs and some of parts of his eyes. He was obviously hiding something.

"Fullmetal what are you hiding" Roy stretched his arm out to grab his jacket but Ed backed away hanging on to his jacket even tighter with one hand.

"Fullmetal show me now this is an order" Roy crossed his arms while staring at his young and short friend.

"Hmph fine but don't say I didn't warn ya" Edward slowly removed his jacket, first was his hood. He raised his arms up to his hood and removed it, then he took off the rest of his jacket and it fell to the floor.

Roy just stared wide-eyed at the young teens, change. He couldn't believe it. Coming out of the teens head was a pair of black cat ears and behind him he saw a black tail swishing from side to side.

Roy tried to get words out of his mouth but he couldn't it was like he was a young child learning how to speak again.

"H-How did thi-, what di- E-Ed?" Roy just stared at him looking at him top to bottom. Then he noticed his eyes; they were slit like a normal cat but still remained the same golden color.

Edward pointed his claw where his fingernails used to be.

"You did this!!"

"What how did I?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You sent me on one of your lame ass mission to go investigate an ex-alchemist, The Fusion Alchemist. And guess what he did, FUSED ME WITH A DAMN CAT! Then he ran off and I cant find him so I don't know how im going to fix this. I cant go home, I cant go back to Al, he will freakin glomp me because he loves cats, and Resembool out of the question"

Edward kept yammering on how this will affect his life and how this will affect Alphonse's life without being able to search for the stone like this. Roy kept trying to calm him down but he wasn't getting threw to him.

Edward kept pacing back and forth grabbing his hair and almost pulling it out. Finally Roy got fed up with his complaining.

Roy stomped over top where Ed was talking and grabbed his shoulders and turned his around facing him and slapped him across his face getting him to shut up. Edward just stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell was that for" Edward held his now red cheek.

"To get you to calm down and shut up. We will figure this out alright just, just stare here for the night cause its almost midnight and we'll figure this out in the morning alright" Roy finished.

"Calm down, calm down! YOU CANT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN NOW IM A FUCKING CAT FOR GODS SAKES" Roy raised his hand really quickly and Edward flinched at the sight of almost getting slapped again.

"Grrr" he snarled at Roy showing his knew cat like fangs.

"Fine! But im not enjoying this at all, where do I sleep" Roy looked around and saw his couch. It was pretty comfortable Ed should like it.

"Here give me your jacket, its dripping water all over my floor and you can sleep on the couch, Ill get you a pillow and blanket, just try and get comfortable" Edward handed Roy his jacket and Ed plopped down on the couch which was pretty comfy, he laid down and closed his eyes not realizing how tired he really was.

"Here's the blanket and pill" Roy looked and

Ed was already asleep; he must have been very tired. Who knows how far had ran in the rain. Roy walked quietly over to Ed and lifted his head and placed a pillow under it. He grabbed the purple comforter and placed it over Ed.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Ed sleeping face and his new cute pair of ears slightly twitched as he slept.

Roy crept over to the wall and switched off the living room light and went of to bed. It was a very long evening.


	2. A Day With Roy

Hiding Out

It was morning. Roy yawned as he stretched his arms, one to the side and up stretching up. He was a mess, hair going every direction, one eyes closed and one open. He pushed the blankets of off him and placed his bear feet on the ground of his plushy beige carpet. Luckily it was Sunday, no work for him today. But he did have errands to run though. He groggily walked of out his room wiping his watery eye. That night he had the strangest dream even though it seemed so real.

_That was strange_ Roy thought to himself. When he walked into his living room he saw a lump on his couch.

_Huh?_ Roy looked closer at the lump. And that lump was Ed.

_So it wasn't a dream…ugh_ Roy walked into his kitchen and grabbed a tinted white coffee cup with a small crack going down the side. He filled the cup with black coffee and added some warm milk in it (That's really good ya know) He pulled out a chair in front of his small kitchen table and sat in his placing his coffee down. He was now regretting sitting down because the seat was cold due to know cushions in it.

_What am I supposed to do about Ed?_ He thought closing his eyes.

_I just cant turn him loose, some scientists could find him and do test on him_. _I cant turn him into the military...damn_

Roy sipped on his coffee holding the cup with two hands. Just pondering the question. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ed flop over on the other side of the couch. He just smiled at the sight; he was rather cute with his new features.

_Ok I know he has cat features, but does he have cat instincts. Oh this will be fun._ Roy smiled at his own amusement towards Ed. Then he looked towards his white fridge and saw a little white piece on it. He pushed himself up from his chair and went over to it. He squinted his eyes. Curse his small handwriting.

The note read

Be out of the house by 11, inspection day 

"INSPECTION DAY!" Today was the day the military was coming and inspecting his house for anything that could be used against him like some people have had there houses bugged. Once time a guys house blew up. They do is this for a safety precaution. Roy turned around and glanced at his clock, it was 10:45

"Damn it" Roy fast walked over to Ed and pushed on his shoulder trying to get him up.

"Fullmetal, Fullmetal wake up" He shook Ed.

"Ugh, erg, what this all about Mustang Im trying to sleep" Ed said still half asleep.

"We have to go now the military inspections today" Ed still looked dazed. He is still way to tired.

"Were gonna kill Tery? Who is she?" Ed asked falling back down on the couch. Roy pulled him up by the shoulders and slapped his face lightly to get him awake some more.

"No Ed the _**military**_ is coming, If they see you there going to ship you off to have experiments tested on you now get dressed" Edward immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. No experiments were going to be tested on him. He got his black pants on and his shirt and he grabbed his red coat. He opened the door and redid his braid, which had fallen out during the night and searched for Roy in the house.

"Hey Mustang where are ya?" He yelled down the hall of his house. Roy popped around the corner and threw something at him. Ed caught it near his chest.

"What is it?" He examined it closely.

"It's called a beanie Ed, now put it on, we can't let anyone see your new ears" Edward put the black beanie on. He looked even cuter his bangs were hanging on the side of his face and half of his braid was sticking out.

"Hey genius what about my tail" He said swishing it in front of him back and forth.

"I-I don't know stick it in your pants, just keep it hidden alright" Ed just stared at him. His idea somehow disturbed him, but he decided to wrap it around his waist having most control over it.

Edward walked out of his house and went to his vehicle. They both got in and drove off.

"So where we off to?" Ed asked resting his arm and the door and staring out the window watching the houses and people go by.

"I have some errands to run and I have to stop off by HQ" Roy turned the corner onto another street.

"Well what am I gonna do?" He asked never looking away from the window as if it was hypnotizing him.

"Your gonna stick with me and keep your extra…_features_ out of site ok" Roy said eyeing him really quickly in order to keep his eyes on the road.

"Whatever it's not like anyone's going to notice"

"Oh you'd be surprised a lot of people have a keen eye" The moment he said that he thought of Riza and her keen eyes for seeing his unfinished paperwork. He shuddered and continued to drive along.

Edward walked along side Roy while they walked in the grocery story. Ed kept his eyes on the ground and his hands in his pockets. Roy was looking around the store and glancing at his list from time to time.

Edward sighed from time to time, being bored as usual.

"If your bored go back to the isle and get me a carton of milk I forgot it" Roy said.

"Ew milk are you crazy, im not drinking it!" Ed yelled at him.

"Ugh you don't have to drink it, just get it" Roy sighed in an annoyed tone

"Whatever" Edward turned around and walked back a few feet to where the milk was. He reached down and picked one up, his face grimaced at the sight of it. Then something caught the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a little girl around 6 years old staring at him. He stares back. She had bright brown eyes and her sun tanned hair in pigtails holding a teddy bear in a yellow summer dress.

"Uh hi?" Edward answered warily.

"Mommy, mommy! That boy has a kitty tail!" That caused a few adults to look

"Ah!" Ed looked shocked at what the girl said, he quickly looked behind him and saw his tail sticking out near the bottom of his cloak.

Edward ran the other way but soon skidded to a stop and pointed at the girl.

"You evil little girl!" The girl just smiled and skipped away. Edward turned around to see a ticked of Roy standing in front of him.

"Uh hi"

"Come here" Roy grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him around the corned into a secluded spot of the store

"I told you to keep that out of sight, did you not hear me or the consequences!?" Roy stared at Ed really closely.

"I know and it probably slipped out its not my fault it has a mind of its own" Ed replied.

"Slipped out! how? I told you to put it in your pants"

"I didn't want to, you know how weird that would feel so I wrapped it around my waist".

Ed said turning his head the other way.

"Is that a problem" He asked

"Of course it is Ed! You don't want to be shipped off your needed here" Roy didn't realize what he just said to Edward.

"What so I can do the militaries lame ass jobs to help them win a countless war that I shouldn't be involved in!"

Edward stormed off dropping the milk and fast walked out the store and sat at one of the benches next to it.

"That's not what I meant Ed!" but it was to late Ed was already outside.

"Damn" Roy bent down and picked up the milk and stared at it.

"This is going to be harder than I thought"

_With Ed_

_Stupid ass colonel_ Ed thought while sitting on the bench twitching his legs waiting for him.

"Why am I even waiting" Ed sighed and stared at the ground. Ed looked up at the sky closing his eyes hiding from the sun. Ed glanced of and saw a shaded figure half hiding behind the building.

"Uh?" Ed stood up to get a closer look, it was still there

"Whos there!?" ed asked sternly

"Ed?" Edward turned around to see Roy standing there with a bag of groceries. "Who are you talking to?" He asked

Ed turned around and saw the figure was gone.

"K-knowone I guess" Roy sighed and walked over to his vehicle. "Fullmetal lets go"

Edward jogged over there not taking his eyes off that spot.

_Who was that guy?_ Ed asked himself, but just left and went with Roy.


	3. Alphonse

Hiding Him, For Me

A few hours have passed since they returned home from his errands. Luckily everyone at the store had forgotten about that incident. They all thought the girl just saw something else since she was only about 6 or 7. Roy was in the kitchen putting away the groceries and Ed was somewhere else, that couldn't be good. Roy first put away all cold food that went in the fridge. Next was all the canned food. He walked over to his cupboards and began to put them away one by one when…

"AAAHHHH!" The scream caused Roy to drop his things and swiftly turn around.

"Fullmetal" He ran out of the kitchen and saw Ed running around on…all fours?! What happened?

_Damn he's acting more like a cat everyday_ Roy thought

Ed was in the back room which Roy called his den. That's where he did most of his reading and paperwork for the military.

Right now Roy was in the kitchen putting away things, he wouldn't hear.

"Nah he won't hear me, now to test" Ed walked over to his shelf of books and bent down and looked threw all of them.

"Ok, Horror novel" he picked it out and threw it across the room.

"Nah, love, romance, action, horror again damn where are the good ones" He scanned to the top shelf when a book he saw caught his eye. He reached for it and opened it up.

"Hmm" He examined the papers, and then placed both hands on the end and ripped it.

"Oops" he said sarcastically and placed the two pieces of the file on the ground and stood up getting support from his leg. He clapped his hands for alchemy, but something else happened. The alchemy he preformed coursed threw his body and out the other end on his tail causing a reaction.

"AAAHHHH!" Ed dropped on all fours, for some reason he was a little faster, he skidded out of the room and ran down the hall out into the living room. He ran around in circles, he saw Roy on the other side of the room where the kitchen was.

"Fullmetal what's wrong?!" Ed wasn't paying attention; Roy scanned him and noticed something was odd. It was his tail. It was tied in a knot.

"Oh god how did he do that, Ed calm down" Roy grimaced at the sight and tried to catch him with his hands. But he failed. Ed was acting more like a cat, running and skidding just like a cat when its frightened. Roy chased him around trying to catch him he tried yelling his name but nothing changed even with those extra pair of ears he still wasn't listening to him.

"That's it" Roy hid behind a corner and waited for Ed to come. He heard whining and yelling come from down the hall.

"Ready…set…. GOTCHYA!" Roy jumped and tackled Ed to the ground they went tumbling across the room until the finally stopped.

"Ah Damnit Mustang" Roy was sitting on Ed's back; Roy ignored it and grabbed his tail.

"Ah careful its sensitive right now" Ed whined

"Hold still and I'll untie it" Roy began to untie the knot. Ed was on the ground clenching his teeth until the pain went away. Pretty soon the pain subsided and it was gone.

"Ahh" Ed sighed and relaxed on the floor. He felt pressure get off his back that must have meant Roy got off. Ed got up and sat crossing his legs, caressing his tail.

"What in blazes happened how did you do that?" Roy asked.

"My Alchemy did it I don't know how but now I can't do alchemy or that would happen and I don't want it to happen again!" Roy chuckled to himself covering his mouth with one hand trying his best to not burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny about this!"

"The great Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people, reduced to an alchemy-less cat"

"If you don't shut the hell up now Ill scratch your eyes out" Roy stopped laughing and realized something.

"Ed…what did you practice alchemy on,"

" I just ripped up some paper in the den I found" Roy's face faulted as he ran to the den. He looked on the floor and soon his whole world came crashing down. Ed soon followed.

"Ed, do you realize…what papers these are" Roy said picking them up in his hands.

"No not really what are they?" He asked innocently

"There execution reports from past criminals who were executed I need theses and you ripped them!" Roy yelled

"Ow not so loud my new ears and I was going to fix them but I cant do alchemy now, plus there _dead_ There not gonna need them!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Ed asked. Roy looked the other way and saw out of his door window it was a military officer.

"Ed find a place to hide now" Ed nodded and quickly, but quietly ran over to hide under his dining table and peeking threw the tablecloth. He could only see Roy's back. He pulled the cloth back so he could see slightly out of his eye. Roy answered the door

"Lieutenant Brooks" Roy saluted to him "What do I owe the visit"

"I've been informed that the Major Edward Elric has been missing for three days since his last mission that you gave him"

_No duh_ Roy thought to himself

"I will inform my colleges of this immediately thank you Lieutenant Brooks" Roy Saluted and Brooks left. Roy was about to shut the door until Alphonse popped up.

"Colonel!"

"Alphonse?" Roy was surprised he didn't even hear Alphonse. How can someone so big just sneak up

_Oh god Al…_ Ed thought as he watched the scene from under the table.

"Colonel have you seen my brother? Please tell me you have" Alphonse said in a sad tone.

"U-uh" Roy glanced over where Ed was hiding and Ed nodded and said it was ok to tell him.

"C-come in Alphonse" Alphonse walked in and sat down on the couch.

"There's something I need to tell you about Edward" Roy began.

"What is it Colonel, tell me is he hurt"

"Uh well not hurt, he's here with me"

"What?!" He asked kinda surprised.

"Its ok Mustang Ill show him" Edward stepped out from under the table and stood in fron of Alphonse.

"B-brother y-you're a-a" Edward was waiting for the punishment for going out alone since Al always get so worried, he'll never hear the end of it. Then he felt he was being picked up and chocked

"Your so cute!! Brother"

"Ah Al Alphonse I am not cute put me down, put me down!" Alphonse wasn't listening he absolutely adored cats, now that his brother was one he be happy for him even if Ed didn't like it.

Roy was just laughing at the scene as he watched Ed struggle and Alphonses smiling, if he could, holding his brother.

"Ok ok Alphonse put him down, I believe you want to know the story of what happened"

Alphonse set Ed down and Ed was panting and looked very flushed.


End file.
